


Prime Suspect

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Jim is found out....





	Prime Suspect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SenBingo 2018 prompt - Suspect.

**Prime Suspect.**   


**Prompt – Suspect.**  


“Jim! _Jiiiiimmmmmm!_ Man, where are you?” 

Uh oh, Blair’s pissed! That’s the tone of voice he uses which tells me I’m in deep shit. Now, I know that most folks think I’m a real hard-ass, and I do cultivate the image rather well, though I do say so myself. And because of that, they’re sure I keep my poor, undervalued and downtrodden partner under my thumb, but they couldn’t be more wrong. My feisty little guide knows his own mind, and ever since we realised that we couldn’t live without each other – probably literally – his self-confidence has blossomed. 

Now, don’t get me wrong. This is good thing, and I’m glad for him. Proud too. 

But it does have its downside. 

Like, now he knows that I’d never hurt him, so he feels secure in confronting me whenever he feels it necessary. 

Like now, for instance. 

Then again, perhaps he does have good reason? Not that I’m admitting it anytime soon, of course. It’s way too much fun winding him up, bless him! And making up is even better. 

OK, here he comes….  


\--------------------------  


Pasting on his best innocent expression, Jim turned to face his irritated guide and lover, and was hard put not to smile broadly at the sight that met his eyes. Not to mention that fact that the vision was so adorable he wanted to cuddle the younger man and kiss him senseless right away. 

But he was wise enough to know that that would be the wrong move at this point, so he concentrated on keeping his hands to himself for the time being. 

Blair was doing his best to frown darkly at Jim, totally unaware that his big, brawny partner was actually thoroughly enjoying the way the expression made him look – well – so darned cute! 

With one hand on his hip, he waggled the other imperiously at Jim. A hand thrust inside an Argyll sock. A sock which had a hole in its toe. 

“Wanna explain this, oh lover mine?” he growled in his best threatening tone while closing the distance between them. 

Tilting his head to one side, Jim paused for a moment before saying helpfully, “It’s a sock, Chief. One of yours?” 

“Of _course_ it’s one of mine, Jim! Mr ‘I-only-wear-white-tube-socks’ Ellison. But it’s one of a pair of new ones I only bought a couple of weeks ago, and hadn’t even worn! 

“And now look! Look!!” he almost shouted, thrusting the sock-covered hand under Jim’s nose. 

Frowning thoughtfully, Jim mused, “Ahhh! I see. You think that because I’m the only one who knows where you keep your secret stash of Argylls, I’m the most likely suspect for putting deliberate holes in them? Do I have this right, Chief?” 

Nearly jumping up and down in frustration, Blair snarled, “Most likely suspect? Man, you’re the _prime_ suspect! Go on, admit it! You put a hole in my new sock!!” 

And Jim just couldn’t hold out any longer. Grinning fondly at his lover, he adopted his most penitent expression as he admitted, “Yes, babe, I admit it. I _did_ put that hole in your sock. 

“But I had the best of reasons!” he added artlessly, waggling his eyebrows. 

Trying so hard to maintain his glare, and failing miserably in the face of his lover’s ‘contrition’, Blair muttered reluctantly, “OK. I give. Tell me the truth, Mr Sentinel Man.” 

“Well, it’s like this, baby, cutie-pie, Light of my Life. When I went to the formal interview for the MCU Captain’s job, I thought I’d try and make a good impression. I mean, Simon would have my guts for garters if he thought I wasn’t wholly committed, now, wouldn’t he?” 

When Blair nodded somewhat suspiciously, he continued persuasively, “Well, you see, when I put on my formal suit, I realised that it would look pretty silly if I wore my usual socks, now wouldn’t it? So I thought, what better way to make a good impression but to wear nice new Argyll ones? And since I didn’t have time to go buy a pair, I thought I’d borrow yours. 

“But I forgot that your feet are a good bit smaller than mine, Honeybunch, and by the time I got home, my big toe had put a hole in your sock. 

“I was going to tell you, Guide of Mine, but I forgot….” 

By this time Blair was grinning all over his face, unable to stay mad at his lover for a moment longer. 

“OK, Ok!! Enough already! So, before I sentence you to hard labour for your sins, how did the interview turn out? You haven’t mentioned it since.” 

“Sweetie Pie, I got the job! And I got you a new pair of socks too. 

“Just wanted to choose the right moment to tell you…oomph!” 

And he found himself with an armful of delighted guide, who was only too pleased to be kissed senseless.  


**The End.**


End file.
